Y llegan los problemas a Konoha
by Takara-Sophix-Fics
Summary: Dos niñas llegan a la aldea de Konoha...para poner todo de cabeza. Advertencia: Nuevos personajes, nuevas locuras...Takara-hime y Sophix en un solo fanfic. ¡Peligro!


**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. No importa cuanto nos duela (TT_TT) podremos sobrevivir…

**Información básica: **

Cada que este en _cursiva_ es un pensamiento del personaje o un flash back.

Cada que este entre –rayas.- es un diálogo.

En letra normal puede ser narración o sentimiento del personaje.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**Introducción**

Los años han pasado en Konoha... el tiempo ha trascurrido, pero no ha sido en vano.

Muchos sucesos en el transcurso del tiempo... algunos clanes se han expandido, sueños que se vieron hechos realidad, nuevos niños corriendo por la aldea… se puede decir que ahora todo tiene un final feliz… pero este no es el final… es el comienzo de una nueva era.

Nueva gente implica nuevos problemas, nuevos problemas implican nuevas soluciones, nuevas aventuras y quizás… nuevos amores.

Pero no todo es nuevo… aún conservamos un poco de lo viejo.

Porque como antes aquí hay problemas, dos pequeños problemas… que como todo pequeño problemas, se puede convertir en un gran problema y claro… está no es la excepción.

Tienen nombre y, en este preciso momento, esos problemas están en…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_**Ahora**_

**Dos Pequeños problemas… no tan pequeños.**

En la oficina del Hokage, arrimadas a la pared mirando el techo como si fuera lo más divertido de este mundo, se encontraban dos pequeñas niñas.

Escucharon un sonido y fijaron su vista en la puerta. Por esta ingresaba un joven alto, cabello rubio, ojos azules, tez blanca y con unas extrañas rayas en el rostro.

-Buenos días.-saludó amablemente una de las niñas. Tenía el cabello castaño claro, ojos color café claro tirando a miel, tez blanca y, de momento, una enorme sonrisa surcándole el rostro.

-Buenos días.-respondió el joven.

La otra niña ni se inmutó, solo volvió a lo suyo… mirar el techo.

El joven observó a la niña. Cabello castaño oscuro, ojos azul eléctrico y de tez blanca.

Se sentó tranquilamente y posó su vista sobre las niñas.

-Y díganme… ¿Qué las has traído por aquí?-intentó sonar amable.

-Sus guardias.-respondió sonriente la ojimiel.

Río ante la respuesta de la niña.

-Me refiero a que qué hacían en la entrada de la aldea.-se explicó mejor.

-Pues solo pasábamos por ahí, sus guardias nos vieron y, sin siquiera preguntarnos si queríamos venir, nos trajeron.-respondió la misma.-Eso fue de muy mala educación.-se cruzó de brazos e infló sus cachetes enfadada.

El rubio volvió a reír.

-Está bien, ¿podrían decirme sus nombres?-pidió.

-Yo soy Sofía, pero me dicen Sofy.-volteó para ver a su amiga pero esta no se movió.- Y ella es Takara.-la señaló.

-Bien… ahora sus apellidos.-observó como la ojimiel miraba al piso y la otra niña dejaba de observar el techo para clavar su mirada en él.

-Es que… etto…-la ojimiel miraba hacía todos los lados.

-No sabemos.-respondió la otra niña.

El rubio volteó a ver sorprendido a la ojiazul.

-No es nuestra culpa.-dijo rápidamente ella.-Nuestros padres nunca quisieron decírnoslo… decían que era mejor así… que era por nuestro bien, etc. Y siempre terminaba con él: _Son muy pequeñas para entenderlo_.-Dijo esto último claramente molesta.

-Uhm… bien, ¿Y sus padres?-miró como las dos se regresaba a ver y veían al piso.

-Etto… ellos…-intentaba decir la ojimiel.-Pues… es que…-no podía terminar y volvió a clavar su mirada en el piso.

-Ellos están muertos.-dijo firmemente la otra niña enfrentando su mirada.

-Ah.-estaba impresionado por lo último.-Pues en ese caso se pueden quedar aquí.-ofreció gentilmente.

-¿Quién dijo que queríamos quedarnos aquí?-habló un tanto alto la otra niña.

-No tienen a dónde ir.-intentaba controlarse, aunque un tic nervioso empezaba a formársele en el ojo derecho.

-Siempre hay otra ciudad a la cual ir.-respondió cruzándose de brazos la niña.

-Tú eres Takara ¿Cierto?-le dijo mirándola.

La niña asintió con la cabeza.

-Y tú Sofy… ¿Piensas igual que tú hermana?-le dijo.

-Ella no es mi hermana.-corrigió esta.-Es mi prima.-

-Da lo mismo, piensas igual que ella.-la miraba.

-Mire señor, puede dejárnoslo pensar un rato.-pidió amablemente.

Este asintió con la cabeza y las dos niñas se alejaron un poco.

-Takara-chan, no es mala idea.-le dijo en susurro la ojimiel.

-Pero… es que… ese señor no me cae bien.-le dijo mientras se volteaba levemente para ver al rubio.

-Pero… por favor Takara-chan.-pidió la niña.-Hagamos un trato, si no nos gusta la ciudad nos vamos.-dijo mirando a su prima.

-Uhm… está bien.-aceptó y caminaron de regreso hacia el chico.

La ojimiel se acercó más que la otra y sonrió.

-Mi prima y yo lo hemos conversado y hemos decidió quedarnos aquí.-decía mientras una idea cruzaba por su mente.- ¿Pero dónde nos quedaremos?-

-Hmp… pues creo que de momento en mi casa.-se lo pensaba el rubio.

-Arigato Hokage-sama.-hizo una leve reverencia.

-No hay porque, aparte no sería tan malo tener a una niña tan linda en mi casa.-se acercó para peñizcarlé la mejilla a la niña, cuando esta puso su dedo índice al frente de su rostro.

-No toque.-dijo seriamente.

Retrocedió entre asustado y confundido, estas niñas eran raras.

-Ah, casi me olvidaba, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto.-se presentó.

-Igual a baka.-susurró la ojiazul.

-¿Dijiste algo?-preguntó Naruto.

-No, nada.-se cruzó de brazos.

-Ah, eso creí.-sonrió.

-Puede llevarnos a ver la casa.-pidió la otra niña, como siempre, amablemente.

-Claro, vamos.-dijo parándose y caminando con las niñas a los lados.

-Disculpe señor, ¿Seguro que usted es el Hokage?-preguntó la ojimiel.

-Sí, yo soy el Hokage de Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto.-habló emocionado.

-No lo parece.-susurró la ojiazul.

-¿Dijiste algo?-preguntó el rubio mirando a la niña que se encontraba a su lado derecho.

-Sordo.-dijo mirando al frente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegaron a la Gran Mansión de el Hokage. El lugar era grande, muy grande.

-Lindo lugar.-dijo Takara.-No sé como un tonto como usted puede ser Hokage.-acotó mirando a Naruto.-Pensé que los lideres de las aldeas eran personas serias.-lo miró amenázate.-No merece tanto lujo.-

-Niña, tienes un gran sentido del humor.-dijo el rubio con ganas de enseñarle modales a esa niña.

-No era ningún chiste.- confrontó.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, se miraron fijamente de forma amenazante.

-Etto… ¿No sería mejor que nos enseñara nuestras habitaciones?-intentó calmar el ambiente la ojimiel.

-Claro.-dijo Naruto sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la otra niña.

Las guío por un largo pasillo y llegaron al final de este.

-Aquí es su habitación.-dijo señalando una puerta.-De momento dormirán juntas, están remodelando la casa debido a un pequeño incidente.-Dijo recordando un suceso.

**Flash back.**

_Naruto y Sasuke se miraban fijamente._

_-Estás listo.-dijo Sasuke._

_-Nací listo.-respondió animadamente Naruto._

_-Bien.-empezaron un "pequeño" entrenamiento… en el cual esa gran habitación terminó "ligeramente" dañada._

**End flash back.**

_-"No es bueno juntar el chidori con el rasengan en un lugar cerrado."-_ Pensó el rubio con una mano en la barbilla.

-La habitación es linda.-dijo emocionada Sofy.

Este comentario lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hmp… a mí me da igual.-dijo Takara sin darle mucha importancia.

Naruto se fijó en la ropa que traían las niñas.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a comprarles ropa nueva.-ofreció Naruto.

-Odio ir a comprar ropa.-Se apresuró a decir Takara.-Sofy… tú compra la ropa.-

La otra niña asintió.

-Sí, mañana iremos de compras.-anunció el rubio.-Hoy deberían descansar, saben… nunca me imaginé como padre.-

-Claro otou-san.-dijo la ojimiel.

-Tú no serás mi padre.-alzó la voz la ojiazul.

-Bueno, no seré su padre… seré su… tutor.-

-Así está mejor.-dijo Takara.

-¿Podemos llamarte otou-san?-preguntó inocentemente la otra niña.

-No.-respondió Naruto.

-No importa, igual te llamaré otou-san.-dijo feliz la niña.

El rubio suspiro.

-Esto será complicado.-miró al piso.

-No te imaginas cuanto.-dijo Takara con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

_Continuara… obvio si dejan reviews._

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**Holis a todos!!!! Aquí estamos Sophix y Takara-hime haciendo un fic conjunto… Desde el próximo capitulo sumaremos algunos personajes... pero tranquilos, estamos haciendo unos dibujos para que se den la idea de cómo son.**

**Ahora la pregunta es ¿Dónde los publicaremos? Sería bueno si nos pudieran ayudar con eso…es que… bueno somos inexpertas subiendo dibujos la internet, no es que no sepamos escanearlos… pero solo no sabemos subirlos…jiji (risa nerviosa) **

**Bueno, esperamos que les haya gustado el fic…pero…hay una condición… deben dejarnos cinco reviews o más para continuarlo…**

**Entonces, sin nada más que decir…**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
